1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal arrangement for a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine, to a turbomachine comprising such a seal arrangement and also to a process for producing such a seal arrangement.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In turbomachines, leakage flows through radial gaps between the rotor and the stator, for example between the tips or shrouds of rotor blades and the housing and/or between the tips or shrouds of guide vanes and the rotor, impair the efficiency.
In order to reduce such leakage flows, use is customarily made of honeycomb seals, as are described for instance in WO 02/42610 A2, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Such honeycomb seals mirror-symmetrical in the axial direction can be improved.